


wrongfully exposed

by Darkfootballfics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfootballfics/pseuds/Darkfootballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario lives in a world where it's shameful to be an Omega and lives in disguise as Beta, until he gets a heat and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrongfully exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say in this story, once an Omega has been mated they officially belong to the Alpha. All though Marco isn't physically abusive to Mario, at times he is mentally and Mario puts up with this because he's love sick. 
> 
> (This was based on a request, i'm not that sick.)

"Fuck who smells that good, do we have an Omega here or something." Manuel said, practically sniffing the air, like a wild animal. Mario and Erik both gasped and turned to look at each other. They are the only Omega's on the national team and nobody knew about it. That's until Mario realized, it's him Manuel could smell.

"I can smell it too." Thomas raised an eyebrow. "The smell is affecting me as a Beta, we defiantly have a little omega whore on the team."

"Thomas, fuck i'm getting so hard, I need to find out who the little bitch is and take him." Mario bit his lip, trying his best to look discreet, even though he knows for a fact it's too late, he needs to get out of here and fast.

"Don't you fucking dare Neuer, you might be an Alpha, but you are my mate." Thomas disguised his groan because fuck that smell is getting to him too. Omega's are rare in this day and age.

Mario had visibly started to sweat, his hole leaked slick like no tomorrow and he generally just wanted to drop down onto all fours and beg for some cock, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that the team will find out. No, that's just the heat talking."

" Götze, Löw wants to- fuck, why do you smell like that?" Julian growled, his cock starting to pulsate, just by standing so close to Mario. "Are you an Omega?" Thomas and Manuel looked up in realisation and Mario's secret was out.

"No, no he's just not well." Erik wrapped a protective arm around Mario's shoulders, they have never been the bestest of friends but Erik didn't want to lose the only other omega on the team."

"Leave it out Durm." Julian pushed Erik out of the way and took a big sniff. "I can smell him, no use in hiding it." Mario felt dizzy, having an alpha so close is pure torture, he needs something in his ass, right now.

"You are saying, Götze is an omega?" Thomas said the words louder than intended, so loud the whole team turned around to face him. The sensation, is too overwhelming for Mario, there are too many Alpha's around him.

"No." Mario spoke up eventually. "I'm going to get some water, i'm not well that's all." Mario hurried off as quickly as possible. At least half of his team mates must have got a sniff on his scent on the way out, he's done for.

As soon as Mario got into the bathroom, he dropped his pants and wrapped a fist around his cock, stroking himself furiously but it's just not enough, Mario needs something in his ass, like an Alpha knot.

Mario had come around three times and still didn't feel any better once a knock came on the door of the cubicle. "Mario, are you in there? It's me Marco, you know you can trust me, just let me inside."

Marco is Mario's closes friends but the younger one still hesitated, yes Marco is his best friend but on the other hand, Marco is one of the most dominant Alpha on the team and that thought alone scared him to death. After a brief amount of thinking, Mario pulled open the door.

"Fuck, you smell so fucking good Mario. I had no idea you were an omega." Marco roughly bent Mario over the toilet seat, then stopped in his tracks, realizing what he's doing.  

"Mario, I'm sorry." Marco pulled back, using every force in his body not to jump Mario and sink into him, knot him like a good omega slut. Marco had no idea, sure Mario is quiet and naive at times but an Omega he would never have guessed.

"Marco, I need you please." Mario begged, not giving a care in the world. Things might be different after his heat though but right now, Mario is too horny to give a fuck about the consequences.

"Are you sure Mario? You are the most beautiful being on the earth and I want you so badly right now but we will be mated after that, is that what you want?"

"Yes." Mario choked back.

Marco for the second time that night bent Mario over the toilet seat, Marco thrust three fingers into Mario and groaned, there is so much slick here, he can't wait to be buried inside. "Fuck, you are so wet."

"Marco, please. I can't I want you inside of me,"

Marco pulled out his fingers and lined himself up slamming inside of Mario quickly, there is so much slick that Mario accepted Marco's massive cock easily. Mario groaned, enjoying the feeling of his Alpha inside of him, this is exactly what he needs right now.  

Mario whimpered with every thrust, feeling Marco's knot, getting bigger and bigger. Marco didn't bother taking it easy, Mario is his Omega now and he can fuck him as hard as he wants, to a limit of course.

Marco reached around and gripped Mario's cock, stroking him time with his thrusts, wanting this to be as painless as possible for Mario because he knows how much the knot is going to hurt. Mario came only a few moments later with a satisfied cried, all though he still needs the knot.

Marco thrust a little harder, relishing the sound of the squelching skin, he came only a few more thrusts after Mario, his knot being too big to move now. Marco soothed Mario as the time went on, whispering sweet nothings to the sweet young man to help him get over his pain.

"You are on birth control right?"

Mario nodded, his sense is coming back a little bit now and it annoyed him how Marco only asked this after Marco had knotted inside of him. "Yes Marco, i'm on birth control."

Eventually the knot got smaller and Marco easily pulled out of Mario and pressed a kiss to his sweaty hairline. "It's a shame you are not pregnant with my pups, but welcome to your new life Mario, you are now a mated Omega."

That one thought scared Mario to death, not because he now has his own Alpha because of what the guys on the team will think.   


End file.
